


Sleeping In

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: They have chores that need to be done, but Cheetor and Hot Rod are enjoying some simple cuddle time a bit too much to care.
Relationships: Cheetor/Rodimus Prime
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamnamedsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/gifts).



> Happy Secret Solenoid! I'm a big Cyberverse fan so writing these two was my best choice, and I hope you like the dynamic I gave them! Snuggling robots are something I find to be adorable beyond reason.

"Cheets, at some point we've got to get up."

"Must we?" The Maximal replied with another nuzzle against his helm, staying just as curled up to him as he had been before. As comfortable as they were on the berth, Hot Rod wasn't too interested in getting up either, but he knew there was work to be done and that there would be some issues if they didn't get to it sooner rather than later. It was impossible to move with Cheetor on his chest though.

"We both have some patrols to run. And they aren't going to run themselves." He reminded, looking down at the very content expression on the younger mechs face. Purring to himself, Cheetor ignored him and cuddled closer, hugging his chassis and pressing his helm into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, but you are so comfortable..." Cheetor replied playfully, looking up at him with those big green optics that always made him melt. Something about this kitty just got right into his spark, and he lifted a free arm to gently cup the side of his helm and give a few gentle scritches. Purring at the touch and leaning in to the pets he so adored, Cheetor made for a very adorable sight. 

"You're a very needy kitty, you know that?" Hot Rod teased despite the undeniable adoration in his spark. However the Allspark worked, he was endlessly thankful to it for giving him this strange but endearing bot and guiding them together.

"I do believe you like it." Cheetor tried to tease right back, though his tone was far too genuine. Chuckling in submission, Hot Rod decided that a little more time to snuggle wouldn't be the end of the world. Pulling the maximal closer to enjoy the warmth, he was rewarded by purring so loud he could practically feel it through the air. Apparently Cheetor really had wanted to cuddle...

"I'm pretty glad you asked me if you could stay with me that one night, otherwise we might not be able to enjoy this." Hot Rod mused as he looked up at the ceiling to recall that faithful night. It had seemed so odd at the time, but he'd still acquiesced purely because the poor bot had looked so sad and lonely. He could still remember how he'd kept it to himself how nice it was to have the company...

"The Ark was so new and frightening at first, but you made it feel like home. I have had no bad dreams since we begin sharing a spot to sleep." Cheetor replied a little more softly. Laying his helm on the warm expanse of Hot Rods chassis, he recalled the same event from his own perspective. The confident speedster had seemed to keep everything scary at bay.

Trying not to get too sappy at the admittedly touching praise, Hot Rod played it cool as he always did. "I can tell. You purr loud enough to power our engines."

"It means I am happy!"

"I kind of noticed." Came the reply to the cheerful quip and the adorable squished up optics Cheetor always had when he was delighted about something. It was very hard for Hot Rod to keep his cool bot persona around the cuteness.

"You also make happy noises! When I am close to you in your sleep, you make little noises of contentment. I find it most adorable." Cheetor replied without missing a beat, catching him totally off guard and dropping the smirk from his face.

"I what?"

"They are rather like hums, but more... soft." Cheetor explained after a thoughtful pause, tapping a claw against his chin until he found the right word. Though he ordinarily would have been mortified, the speedster was comfortable enough with the Maximal that he only chuckled and shook his helm.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves, huh?" He asked playfully, not intending to actually make the other swear to any kind of secrecy. 

"If you say so. But I very much like it." Came the reply that told him the tease had gone right over poor Cheetors naive helm. Slipping a digit beneath his chin and giving a coaxing scratch, he guided him to look upward with what he hoped was far clearer intent. Subtlety rarely worked on Cheetor, after all.

"You like making me purr too, huh?" Hot Road asked, sitting up a little so he could look down. A very loud purr and a loving, goofy grin were the only replies the other could manage. Melting as he always did when flirted with, Cheetor purred in the way he only did when he wanted attention in a very specific way, his tail unwrapping from his waist to move playfully through the air. He always lost control and began waving it during such moments. Hot Rod admittedly found it a little alluring to make the usually proper mech so loose, but he kept that to himself as he leaned down to kiss him.

"I like being with you very much!" Cheetor squeaked as they pulled apart, his optics lidded but glowing bright in want. Trying not to look so obviously needy himself, Hot Rod sat up so the other could lean on him. There was so much love in the big green optics that looked up at him, the smaller mech leaning against him for total support. It was a dynamic he was totally unaccustomed to but loved a little more every day. Bots never looked up to him for anything, but with Cheetor it was like he trusted him with his life.

"I like being with you too." He replied softly, laying a few more kisses on the Maximals smiling face. Nothing could make him adore the sweet mech any more, and he'd never let anything come between them. Patrols could wait, Decepticons could wait, all of Cybertron could wait. Right now it was just the two of them in each other's arms, as happy and content as any two bots could be. 


End file.
